In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,402, I disclosed a dolly for use in moving automobiles around in a workshop. That dolly comprises a frame made of angle iron which permits it to support either a tire of the automobile or a jack stand. When an automobile is supported on such a dolly, it can easily be pushed to a desired location in the workshop.
One problem, however, is that the automobile must be jacked up to be placed on the dolly. This is an inconvenience and complicates the process of loading the automobile on the dolly.
Devices are known in the art which provide a dolly in combination with a jacking mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,332,443 (Foringer) shows a jack for a cylindrical tank comprising a pair of spaced frames which are pulled together by oppositely threaded shafts. Each of the frames is supported by a caster and has rollers for engaging the sides of the tank as the frames are drawn together to raise the tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,349,251 (Domoj) shows a device for engaging and raising the axle of an airplane by moving together two dollies attached to an axle support.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,357,633 (Cowgill, Jr.) teaches an apparatus wherein two trucks are held by cables at a fixed distance on opposite sides of a wheel to be lifted. The wheel is lifted by hydraulically raising shoes in contact with the wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,491,034 (Couch) shows a device for lifting the driving wheel of a railroad engine and includes two spaced tie rods for pulling two trucks together to engage and lift a wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,489 (Krause) shows a wheel lifting dolly wherein the distance between two trucks is fixed, and one of the trucks has a hydraulic jack for urging a saddle against the wheel to be raised.
U.S Pat. No. 4,692,082 (Smith) shows a dolly for dual tires wherein two parallel legs of a U-shaped support are urged together to lift the tire.